nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
Climber
The Eskimo is the main character in the Frost Bite Series and in Thin Ice. Appearance In both Frost Bite games, and as well as in Thin Ice, the Eskimo is always seen wearing a parka, with the circular furry part around her head. This jacket is blue coloured, and is seen in more detail in the end screen of Frost Bite 2. She is seen wearing brown bots, these boots replaced with skates in Thin Ice. She also carries around a bag, more visible in Thin Ice. Game Information Frost Bite 1 & 2 In the main series of Frost Bite, the Eskimo has a health bar and four lives. The Eskimo's healthy bar can only sustain 4 hits, until the Eskimo freezes to death. When she does die, she respawns at the last Restart Flag she passed, or if she didn't pass any, the start of the level. She is armed with a Grappling Hook, that she uses to kill enemies and climb mountains. Shooting any platform that can be stood on will pull the Eskimo up to there. The Grappling Hook will react to some other surfaces like this, and is also used in Frost Bite 2 to interact with buttons and move boxes. The Grappling Hook will kill most enemies, when shot at an enemy attaching itself to it and pulling it back, killing it in the process. Most enemies are vulnerable to the Grappling Hook, and die when hit once with it. Some enemies, the Stone Plated Creature for instance and spiked enemies, are impervious to damage from the Grappling Hook, and have to be killed by jumping. The Eskimo's jumps can also kill enemies, and are the only attack that can kill enemies that are unaffected by the Grappling Hook. Most enemies can be killed by either Jumping or being shot with the Grappling Hook, while enemies that have horns on there head can only be damaged by the Grappling Hook, and ones that have spikes around them or armor can only be killed by jumping. At the end of the Eskimo's adventures in both games, she returns and rests at her cabin, which has a good view of the mountain she last climbed. In Frost Bite 2, she is revealed to be female. Thin Ice The Eskimo has a similar appearance in Thin Ice, only lacking a Grappling Hook, and instead having Skates. The Eskimo is more agile in Thin Ice, as there is more space to walk around. The blades of the Skates are very sharp, as wherever she skates a line always follows her. Since Thin Ice takes place after Frost Bite 1 but before Frost Bite 2, the game is probably another winter trip by the Eskimo. Around the ice, there are monsters which can harm the Eskimo, but cannot be killed on sight due to the Eskimo's lack of a weapon. Enemies cannot be killed immediately, the have to be sunk. Thanks to the extra sharp blades of the Eskimo's skates, she can sink them by making a hole around them, which will cause the cut out ice to fall into the below, assumed freezing water, killing them. In Thin Ice, she seems to be stronger, as she can endure 8 hits instead of 4, although in Frost Bite 1 & 2 she has extra lives. The Eskimo can also fall into its own holes, which inflict twice as much damage as hitting an enemy. Ice Crystals will also temporarily freeze her, but she can still break out of the freezing state, but while in unable to move in her desired direction for a few seconds. Tools Grappling Hook The Eskimo uses the grappling hook to climb mountains and to kill wildlife that may hurt her in Frost Bite 1 & 2. It appears and acts similar to a harpoon. The Grappling Hook appears as a cylinder with a handle, that fires out an arrow on a rope. The player can shorten how far the Grappling Hook goes by clicking to closer to the Grappling Hook gun. It does not run ion ammunition, and can never be destroyed. Clicking the platform of a platform will cause the Grappling Hook to attach to it and bring the player up. It also does the same with enemies, although it brings enemies to the player instead of the player to the enemies. It cannot penetrate some surfaces on enemies, like spikes and some stone plates, as well as cannot attach itself to some platforms. The Grappling Hook is loaded by the Eskimo at the start of each level, with the arrow pushed into the nozzle of the gun. Skates The Eskimo uses Skates only in Thin Ice. The Skates seem to have extra sharp blades, as the Eskimo cuts straight into the ice when going around on ice. She can cut holes in Ice around enemies to cause them to fall into the below water. This is her only way to kill enemies, as she does not possess her Grappling Hook in this game Other appearances * Winter - Two Eskimos appear in the Winter Skin, one skating, another loading an arrow into her Harpoon * Party - The Eskimo appears with its two hands on the N and I of Nitrome, and its head over the two letters * Ice Temple - The Eskimo appears skating down a frozen lake, startled by the appearance of Chiseler drilling up through it Gallery File:I_must_skiat!.png|One Eskimo from the Winter skin File:Snoiwqoeifn.png|The Eskimo from the Party skin File:I_mustr_climb.png|The other Eskimo from the Winter skin File:Ice_something_yeah1.png|The Eskimo from the Ice Temple skin File:Ice_something.png|The Eskimo from the Snowman skin References Trivia * The Eskimo has a similar appearance to Popo from the Ice Climber games. * The Eskimo being revealed to be female at the end of the game is similar to Samus, the protagonists of the Metroid series of Video Games, being revealed to be female at the end of the game. They both also have something in common, as they both star in adventure games that has them armed with a cylindrical weapon. * If the Eskimo uses the Grappling Hook to grab the flag, but does not physically touch it, she will fall, but be in her cheering pose. Category:Thin Ice Category:Frost Bite Category:Characters Category:Main characters